Heroes Always Fall
by Midnight Fog
Summary: Robin is kidnapped by Slade. What cruelty does his future hold... if it holds any at all? Not slash... unless you want it to be.
1. Hazy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. This work has no association with the views of the WB, Cartoon Network, or any of the artists, writers, or actors behind the comic books, cartoons, etc.  
  
*** brChapter one.  
  
brThe thunder crashed against the dark room as Robin finally stood up.  
  
br"I've worried you'd never awaken." A black figure with a calm, malicious voice glided into the  
  
brroom.Robin stared. The mask. The eye. It was Slade.  
  
brRobin glared, an expression of genuine loathe on his face.  
  
br"Where are they?" He demanded. The loud echo reached the ceiling many times until there was  
  
bra response.  
  
br"Who?"  
  
br"My friends!" He screamed.  
  
br"Stupid boy." He spat. "They're the same place you were when I took you- in the Tower.  
  
brThey're safe. I have no use for them."  
  
brRobin idly wondered how long he was going to be here with Slade, or if the Titans would ever  
  
brthink to search here for him, or if they'd even miss him at all.  
  
br"Why am I here?"  
  
br"Don't rush me, Robin. You will know in time. When I am ready to tell you, I will."  
  
br"And what if I demand you tell me?"  
  
br"Do what you must, but I have taken you, and so it is my choice to let you live. If you're good,  
  
brI'll feed you. I might let you sleep. I have no promises. You might try to hurt me, but I assure  
  
bryou, you'll find that impossible."  
  
brWhat did that mean? Was he just trying to scare Robin out of battle?  
  
br"And why's that?" Robin asked, without meaning to.  
  
br"No questions, Robin. We'll have plenty of time later. As of now, you will have to do some  
  
brwork for me." 


	2. Emotion

You all voted for slash, so here it is. :) Sorry about shortness, but, you know, gotta keep em on their toes. To be updated by next Saturday.   
  
Slade left the room, either going to fetch Robin's work, or to leave Robin in mystery. Staring at the black ceiling, Robin contemplated things, black things, that only Slade could bring to his mind. He wondered why he was, once again, the victim of Slade's hostage.  
  
I'm no one. I don't deserve to be a Titan. I don't have powers.   
  
No, I can't think that. I belong with them. It's the only place I belong. They're my friends!   
  
He debated with himself fiercely. But are they your friends? Do they even know you're gone? Do they even care?  
  
It hadn't been the first time Robin wondered if he should have been a Titan, but it was the first time he wondered if he belonged with them. Meanwhile, in the Titan Tower, the Titans slept soundly, without any inkling of the fate of their leader.  
  
"Robin." He jumped up. How long had Slade been there? Did he see Robin's morose expression? "I am to dictate your Will to you." 


	3. Enmity

"I don't think that will be necessary, Slade." Robin lunged at Slade, attempting to knock him down.   
  
  
  
But Robin found himself on the floor. He had gone through Slade. Robin looked at Slade, whose image was flickering.   
  
  
  
"A hologram!" he observed angrily.   
  
"Yes, Robin. You have such a fire in you. It's so hard to put out... I had to take some... precautionary measures."  
  
  
  
"Coward!" he spat. "Since when were you afraid of a fight?"  
  
  
  
"Nonsense, Robin. I just see no reason to be hurt. You might see myself as a coward, but, I assure you, I'm not stupid." Slade made his way over to Robin and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Wha... how did you...?"  
  
  
  
"I have my ways, Robin. I always do." He let a finger trail up Robin's neck before strangling him. "Now. I am to dictate your Will to you. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
Robin gagged and gasped for air behind the metallic arm's grasp. He tried to kick Slade away, but his foot went through his form once again. Slade's grip tightened. Robin wheezed, trying to speak.  
  
  
  
"Well?" He released his hold on the boy's slender neck.  
  
  
  
"...W-why?" he panted wearily.  
  
  
  
"Why what, Robin?" Slade's voice remained calm and patient, yet spiked with malice. "Why must you write your Will?" A panting Robin nodded weakly. "In case you continue to... resist me, of course."  
  
  
  
"Wha... d'you... want... from me...?" Robin was on all fours, trying to regain his strength.  
  
  
  
"I believe I've already told you, many times over. In your dreams, I have told you. But you continue to disregard them as dreams. I see something in you, Robin; I see me. And two is better than one."  
  
  
  
"You want me to work for you," Robin stated.  
  
  
  
"No. I want you to work with me, Robin. There is a difference."  
  
  
  
"I won't lower myself to you, Slade." Robin scowled behind his mask.  
  
  
  
"Don't flatter yourself." Slade grabbed at his sleeve. "I'm not giving you a choice. Had this been a proposal, it would have come with an ultimatum. But no, this... this comes with a threat. I will kill you, Robin. But not before I kill everyone you've ever loved right before your very eyes. Slowly. I'll let you hear them scream."  
  
  
  
Robin listened to the rain and thought about her... about Starfire. Slade caught on   
  
immediately.  
  
  
  
"She will die last. You will watch her suffer. I might let you kiss her before she leaves, but you will do so in between her shrieks and sobs."  
  
  
  
"Don't you think that's a little cliché? I'd have thought you'd think of something better than that, Slade."  
  
  
  
"I'd hoped I wouldn't need to."  
  
  
  
"I won't be your sidekick, Slade!"  
  
  
  
"You stubborn boy. If you can't settle for anything below total control, life will be cruel to you. Don't you know that? Do you think your friends enjoy your dictatorship? One day, they will leave you. Perhaps soon, perhaps not. But it's inevitable."  
  
  
  
"Liar!"  
  
  
  
"Am I? I'm older than you, Robin. I've experienced things you haven't dreamed of yet... I've lost things you haven't had..."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but you forget, you're the villain," he spat. "I'm the one who's going to take you down."  
  
  
  
"Robin, only children separate the world into heroes and villains. When you're a hero, you think you are invincible. Unconquerable. This makes you even more vulnerable than your nemeses. And that's why heroes fall, Robin. Heroes always fall." 


	4. Hopeless

"This is where you will sleep... Yeeeesss, Robin, one more line and you're done writing... you shall leave the money... life is a burden, Robin... if I catch you trying to get out... good night, Robin, I'll be watching...." Slade's voice echoed through Robin's head from under the thin white bedsheets as he recalled the night's events. Emotions swirled through his mind and blood rushed through his head as he realized Slade had taken Robin's money from Wayne Interprises, in the event that Robin would die.  
  
Suicide was out of the question.   
  
Everything Robin lived for- justice, fighting crime, stopping Slade- would be undone in death, when Slade would be provided the fortune to control the mourning city.   
  
"God damn, you, Slade!" He thought as he punched the pillow. He wondered how many more nights he was to spend in Slade's warehouse... how many more sacrifices he'd have to make. Through gritted teeth, Robin threw the comforter over his body, sweating and shivering simultaneously, and stared at the window. Teardrops ran down the glass, and thunder could be heard. The outside world seemed to distant to Robin, despite it being within feet...   
  
"I could sneak out... but Slade would find me again... he'll hurt my friends... he'll hurt Starfire..." Starfire. She was always frightened by the thunder and lightening- Robin could only imagine what she was like in this heavy storm. He wanted to be there with her for comfort. He wanted to be anywhere but here.   
  
Anywhere but with him.   
  
With Slade.  
  
A/N: Hang in there, girlies... next chapter is the slash chapter! xD 


	5. Morning

"Good morning, Robin."   
  
Robin jumped. How long had he been staring out into nothingness? How long had Slade been watching? Robin had slept almost instantly to the rhythmic sound of the rain storm, but it seemed as if he had no sleep at all.  
  
"Good morning, Slade." Robin replied spitefully.  
  
"Now, now, we'll have to work on your tone..." Had Robin the ability to see through Slade's mask, he was almost certain that, at that sentence, Slade would be smirking. "Such anger... there's no reason to be upset... it seems the Titans are getting on fine without you after all."   
  
Robin leaped out of bed, his socks nearly tripping on the wooden floor. "What have you done to them?!"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Robin. In fact, I'm insulted you'd even imply such a thing. I've recieved word from an... acquaintance of mine that they fought brilliantly last night without you. Not that that's stopping them from trying to contact you."  
  
"What are you hiding, Slade? Spill it!"   
  
"My, my... so early in the morning and you still find the energy to challenge me. If you must know, I've taken the liberty of disabling your tracking devices after several attempts to message you."  
  
Robin glared with the utmost poision in his expression. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" He asked slowly.  
  
"These games we play are too good to ignore. I didn't trust you to keep me a secret. They can't know where you are, otherwise they might just ruin my fun." He paused. "Come now, Robin... the time will come when you will have to accept that I will not let you go... you should stop being afraid of me... I won't hurt you, Robin...in fact, my goal is to make you... trust... me more."   
  
Slade ran a hand down Robin's chest. Robin jumped back. "What the hell?"   
  
"Sit, boy." Slade purred soothingly. Terrified, Robin watched Slade's hand go under the material of Robin's shirt. He stuttered and tried to speak, but Slade spoke before he tried. "Shush, Robin. Stay silent... yesss..." Forefully, the shirt was taken off.   
  
"I will not hurt you..." he repeated.   
  
A/N: having a bit of difficulty making this romance work physically so far, as a few of you know, so please please please please PLEASE don't hesitate to give me tips, ideas, or scenerios, you might have. Reviews are extremely appreciated, as you all know, because I email you all. ^ ^ 


	6. Passion

The feel of cold metal reached Robin's bare chest.   
  
"If this is your idea of a game, Slade, I'm not sure I want to play." Before the boy could get into combat mode, Slade pressed his hand against him, forcefully causing him to be pressed against the bed.   
  
"I said hush, boy." Robin kicked in protest.   
  
Slade blindfolded Robin before removing his mask. He entangled his fingers in Robin's hair and pushed his head back. A wince and a gasp of pain came out of the boy's mouth, and Slade pulled his head further back. Robin cried out in pain, tears emerging in his eyes, but the sounds turned into a moan of pleasure as he felt warmth of Slade's breath and tongue against his neck. The distinct pain of fingernails digging into the back of Robin's neck slowly subsided as Slade loosened his grip and licked slowly at his neck. Robin shut his eyes from behind the blindfold, hating himself for feeling even remote pleasure, and felt the dim burn of the light returning to him as Slade's mask looked back at him.  
  
"I couldn't have you imagine someone else other than me..."   
  
"N-no." Robin gasped and panted, trying to crawl backward as Slade's fingers lingered lower and lower and rubbed the base of the boy's private area.   
  
"I own you, Robin."   
  
A/N: Extra credit brownie points to GypsyJade and Sophia dearest. ^_^ 


	7. Seven

"No one owns me, Slade. Get the hell off me- you're a liar, a criminal, a pervert, and I hate you." The boy spat.  
  
"Your childish insults don't phrase me. However, let it be known that Slade is no liar. My loyalties never change. My promises are never broken." Slade placed a finger on Robin's chin and pulled the boy towards him. "And /I/ own you. So quickly you forget, Robin, that your money is mine, should anything... /accidentally/... happen to you here with me."  
  
"Don't threaten me, Slade. I can take you down. My friends will be here soon enough, and they'll help me."  
  
"Robin." Slade sighed. "You just don't know how to stop. I'll have to give you a lesson in manners... one should know to be polite while their lives are in danger. Of course, I don't blame you for not knowing... you're just a worthless boy. A stupid child. Knowledge is above you. If only the great Batman had realized that... such a stupid man, jeopardizing a mere boy..."   
  
Robin's nails dug into the matress, his eyes fiery. Slade smirked.  
  
/Yes, Robin, I know your every sensitive spot. I could touch every one of your nerves... press every one of your buttons... I could make you fall to the ground, down to your knees, I can make you pant, sob, I can make you scream, I could make you shriek with every bit of passion in that small body of yours... moan and groan... beg me to stop... I could continue playing with your emotions... just like this... if that's how you want it./  
  
"Don't you... EVER... bring Batman into this!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I'm not some dumbass kid like you think I am. God DAMMIT." His teeth clenched and he dug harder into a pillow.   
  
"Prove it." Slade purred. "Show me what a man you are, Little Robin." Slade paused. "Unless, as I suspect, you're too afraid of me to let me touch you..."  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" The boy demanded.  
  
"/Aren't/ you? Hmmm... well then. Stay still, Robin" 


	8. Weakness

Slade's fingers brushed against the scornful boy's bare chest. The sensation of softness was quietly acknowledged as he idly tried to recall the last time he had been given the time to have an equal experience. As he watched the boy's lashes tighten in resistance, Slade recalled his past.  
  
He had been married once. It seemed an eternity since marriage was his reality, although he never found himself longing for it, as it ended on a bitter note. Constantly, he was reminded of its end. Adeline's cruel attempt to end his life had backfired- and left him with sight in one eye.   
  
He had been punished for a moment of truth. A whisper of his true identity, and her irreistable fire became an inferno of rage. Because of a petty jeopordizing of a young boy, Slade's five-year-old son, the marriage had been ended with a bang- a gun shot aimed to end his life. He had not died, but, instead, lives every day, forced to recall that moment- that split second- every time his reflection was forced upon him.   
  
That was the day Slade vowed that there is no good or evil, just goals, and the roads to take them. In an attempt to rid himself of sleepless nights and help his marriage, all ended, and there lies a perpetual darkness where lies and deceit could have welcomed light.   
  
Robin opened an eye. Slade had slowed down steadily... was he done? Before he could fathom freedom from Slade's forced erotica, it started again. Robin clenched his hands into a sweaty fist. Endless possiblities strolled into his mind.  
  
/Where will Slade stop?/ His eyelids clenched. What were his intentions?   
  
"My apprentice..." Slade whispered. "I'll teach you everything I know."  
  
"You know nothing!" Young Robin panted.  
  
"Ah... but I do. I know everything you've tried to hide from your friends."  
  
"Yeah?" he demanded, "like what?"  
  
"You blame yourself for your parents' demise, don't you, Robin? That's why you fight crime. You could have saved your parents as a boy from that broken wire in their acrobat act, but you didn't. No. And to you, everyone you fight is that man behind it... Anthony Zucco, wasn't it?" Robin cringed and shuddered violently. "Yeeeesss... I know what makes you tick..."  
  
A wave of neasea and mixed emotions whirled in Robin's stomach. "How do you know that?! Don't you EVER bring up my parents! You..." Robin panted. "You... monster..." The boy panted slowly, trying to regain breath, his glazed eyes flickering.  
  
Weakness. 


	9. Climax

Robin stared, his eyes penetrating into the misty window, a delicate, far away expression on his face. Slade gently stroked his jawline, subtly ordering for the Teen Wonder to come back to Earth.   
  
"Robin." He purred. Robin looked at him, glaring so hard Slade could /feel/ the hatred travel from the boy's eyes to his body.  
  
Or perhaps he was feeling something else.  
  
The bed-ridden hero lie there, below the weight of his nemesis. Slade simply couldn't take it any longer. With pety resistance from fiery Robin, Slade made his way down the youth's pants.   
  
Robin's eyes were clenched, his attempts to kick the man off him unsuccessful.   
  
"Mmmm..." Slade moaned under his breath, ignoring the boy's resistance. He stroked slowly, gently, playfully, and watched Robin's eyes widen. Slade smirked. He gradually sped up before manually pleasuring Robin.   
  
Robin panted with bated breath, weakning. Rhythmically, his eyes fluttered as he shook. His teeth shattered mildly, and his eyes were teary.  
  
/"Yeeesss...."/ Slade knew it wouldn't be too long. He carried on until the final moment, and, before the boy's pleasure could peak, swiftly got up from above him.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Robin." And he left. 


End file.
